


The Potter Twins

by Shy_TeaCup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bad Writing, Child Abuse, Child Harry Potter, Child Neglect, Cute Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Godfather Sirius, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, Shy Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_TeaCup/pseuds/Shy_TeaCup
Summary: Harry Potter & his twin sister- Rose Lily PotterNobody asked for it, but I just had a reoccurring thought over it for no reason...Just bad writing for a terrible idea- enjoy the sad-cute adventures of Harry & Rose- The Potter Twins.
Kudos: 11





	1. (I). The Cupboard Under The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I'm very new to the HP fandom, forgive me if I get things wrong. I've watched all the movies & read all the books except the last one but that was years ago.  
> I'm honestly quite scared to upload this terrible story but when you're at home 24/7, ideas just flow through your mind. 
> 
> I've been really enjoying other fanfics regarding child Harry & even though I suck at writing... I figured I'd give it a try for my amusement.
> 
> Updates will most likely be quite slow due to my constant writer's block :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Potter twins...

Sounds of raindrops hitting the roof of 4 Privet Drive, the residents inside were completely oblivious to the downpour as they were fast asleep cozy and warm except those in the cupboard under the stairs.

Inside, only whispers and sniffles were to be heard. 

A boy and a girl with lightning bolt scars on their forehead & broken glasses shivered against one another as they tried to warm one another by being in each other's embrace. Trying their best to ignore the slight chill creeping through the cracks of the door, they wiped away their tears, not wanting to wake up those upstairs. 

Gently dabbing at the small cuts on the boy's arm, the girl did her best to wipe away the excess blood using the cleanest part of her tattered shirt to the best of her ability as the boy tried to stay quiet.

"It hurt...?"

Shaking his head, he forced a small smile at the girl. The girl wasn't convinced seeing the boy grip onto the dirty mattress.

"M' sorry... because of me..." 

Unable to hold back the guilty tears, she silently wept into her hands as the boy shook his head and tried to calm the crying girl.

"Not your fault. It's okay."

"Sorry... M' sorry..."

Earlier that evening, the twins were tasked with cooking dinner for their family, the Dursleys'. Mr. Dursley had demanded the two to pick up the pace as Mrs. Dursley watched over the two like a hawk and yelling threats not to mess up. Their son, Dudley, was wailing to the top of his lungs about his hunger. 

Working as fast as possible, Mrs. Dursley went to her son to calm the crying boy as Mr. Dursley smiled whilst promising his son a new toy for being a good boy. 

"Now, now, my Duddikins. Dinner will be ready soon."

"BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW! I WANT MY FOOD!"

"And you will, son. If you can wait a little longer, I promise I'll get you that toy car you wanted the other day."

"R-really?"

"Of course. Anything for my son." Grinning at the promise from his father, the family ignored the twins in the kitchen.

"A-Almost done, Rose?"

"Y-yeah H-Harry, I-I just-"

"STOP YOUR CHATTING AND HURRY UP WITH OUR DINNER!" Mr.Dursley demanded.

"--Yes sir-!" The two squeaked as Harry placed the food onto the plate and served it to the table. Rose, panicking, she wasn't fast enough, grabbed the two plates to only slip as she walked off the step-ladder and dropped the plates onto the floor. Harry was the first to flinch at the sound as Mr. Dursley's face began to glow red at the sound.

"MY PLATES! WHY YOU CLUMSY-!" Mrs. Dursley gripped Rose's arm with much force and began to slap her cheeks in a rage. 

"A-Aunt Petunia-!! N-No,p-please!" Harry begged his aunt to stop, only to be pulled away and thrown aside to the living room.

"HOW DARE YOU STOP YOUR AUNT FROM CORRECTING YOUR FREAK OF A SISTER-! YOU NO-GOOD HOUSE SLOTH!" 

"I-I'm s-sorry U-Uncle Vernon, b-but-"

"ARE YOU CORRECTING ME, BOY?!"

"N-No-! I-!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Unbuckling his belt, he wrapped one end of the leather around his hand before bringing the buckle down onto the crying boy. 

Having finished her punishment on Rose, Petunia pushed the girl into the cupboard before walking to her husband to see he had finished his punishment as well. Dragging the shaking boy into the cupboard, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"SPENDING A FEW DAYS INSIDE WITH NO FOOD OR WATER SHOULD TEACH YOU BOTH A LESSON."

The rest of the evening, the twins listened to the family happily finishing their dinner and watching the telly together before heading to sleep. 

Turning off the lights, Vernon stopped in front of the cupboard and sneered at the shaking twins. 

"If you make a sound tonight and disturb our sleep, it'll be worse than no food or water." 

Turning off the last light, he walked up the stairs without a care of the dust raining down upon the two. 

Within an hour, the house was quiet until the rain began to pour. 

"Rose... blanket." Pushing the dirty thin blanket to his sister, Rose shook her head. 

"You need it more..." 

"M' okay." 

"...Let's share." Barely covering them both, they tried to get comfortable as they held each other's hand and stared at one another. Like a phone line, they connected.

_'You think mum and dad wanted us? Even though we're freaks?'_

_'...I don't know, but I hope they did.'_

_'Me too...'_

_'M' Sorry, you got hurt because of me...'_

_'It's okay. M' Sorry I couldn't help you...'_

_'We'll be together... forever, right?'_

_'Always...'_

_'Do you think we'll have that dream again?'_

_'With Mum and Dad?;_

_'Padfoot and Moony, too.'_

_'... I can't remember who they are.'_

_'They're always blurry...'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Guess they didn't want us either...'_

_'I wish we can have a family too.'_

_'Maybe... one day...'_

~~

~~

That same evening at St. Mungo's Hospital, a tall man was visiting another man. 

"How is he?"

"He's progressing very nicely. He'll be able to leave in the next few days, but I must say he is a troublesome patient." 

Chuckling, the tall man thanked the healer and walked towards the scruffy man in bed, muttering to himself. Sighing as he took a seat, he looked around to see any other healers were around. Seeing the room was empty of healers, he took out the bottle he was hiding under his coat and held it towards the scruffy man. Glancing over at the bottle, the man grinned as he helped himself up.

"Firewhiskey. Whatever is the occasion?"

"For you to stop being a pain for the healers."

"I'm quite fine and 'sane' for your information-"

"The healers say otherwise." Pulling his wand out of his sleeve; he resisted rolling his eyes to the scruffy man as two crystal cups floated towards them. 

"I don't have time to sit here, Remus. I need to-"

"I know. It's almost been six years..."

"Six years... I should've been with them. Six years of them being alone."

"You and I are both at fault, but we'll be with them soon."

"Yes... yes, you're right..."


	2. (II). A Terrible Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 'freaky accident' occurs with Rose making Vernon and Petunia explode.  
> Harry tries to help his sister to only be forced to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION- FOR THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE SEXUALLY.

Days of starvation and dehydration, the twins could barely move from their spot with their eyes open when the cupboard door opened. Flinching at the sound, they pulled themselves up to huddle into the corner of the already cramped space. Squinting at the harsh light pouring into their dark cupboard, they came to face Petunia. With much displeasure seen on her face, she threw a single water bottle and a stale bread slice. Slamming the door shut and locking it, the twins waited until Petunia disappeared into the kitchen. 

Staring at the bottle of water and stale bread, their faces brightened. Harry grasped onto the bread and smiled whilst ripping it in half. 

_'It's a whole piece of bread-!'_

_'She only gives us half... Oh! It's still a little soft in the middle!'_

Smiling amongst themselves, they nibbled on the bread and took turns sharing the bottle of water, making sure to reserve half of the bottle for emergencies. 

_'It's better than what we had last week.'_

_'I'm still hungry...'_ Rose tried ignoring the small grumbles coming out of her stomach as Harry held her hand for comfort.

_'Me too...'_

_'I hope we can get another slice of bread for our birthday this year.'_

_'I really want that chocolate cake that Dudley had for his birthday.'_

_'With lots of strawberries-!'_

Imagining the delicious cake in their minds, they were interrupted by the sudden thumping and dust raining upon them. Their cousin had woken up.

"WAKE UP, POTTERS!!" Jumping on the stairs a few more times, he ran down the stairs and unlocked the door before moving to the side. 

Seeing the door open, the two crept out of the cupboard to only be pushed back inside by Dudley and slam the door shut again. Laughing at his own joke, he ran into the kitchen as Petunia happily greeted him. 

"Y-You okay, Rose?"

"M' fine..." Wincing as she got up, she noticed her thigh with a cut. 

"T-That looks bad-!" Panicking at the cut, Harry tried to wipe away the blood, but Rose winced and whimpered at the pain. As he dabbed at the blood, he noticed a small piece of wood stuck in the cut.

"Wo-Wood."

"I-It hurts..."

"I'll try to take it out." Nodding, Harry gently applied pressure around the wound before grabbing the piece of wood. 

"What are you two doing lazing around?!" Petunia shrieked. 

"Rose has a wood-"

"Vernon and I didn't take you both in to repay us by being such lazy fools! Get up this instant-!" Harry opened his mouth to retaliate despite knowing he'll be punished, Rose interjected. 

"W-We're sorry, A-Aunt Petunia..." 

"You're both filthy-! Go out to the backyard this instant! I won't have you both ruin Duddikin's special day out with your dirty appearance." Walking back into the kitchen with a huff, Harry helped Rose up. 

_'Rose, you're hurt-!'_ She did her best to ignore the pain as she walked to the kitchen, forcing a smile at her brother.

 _'I don't want Harry to get hurt again because of me.'_ Unable to answer, he held her hand and guided her whilst trying to be her crutch to ease the pain as much as possible. 

Petunia quietly urged the two to stand by the fence as she got the water hose. Thankfully, it was a warm day today, even if it was slightly chilly due to the early morning. Holding each other's hand, they scrunched their faces in pain as the harsh pressure of the water came in contact. Stopping the water, Petunia pointed at them to turn around. Applying the same pressure again, Rose whimpered as the water was harshly brushing against her wound. Squeezing Harry's hand, he squeezed back. 

Giving them one more spritz, Petunia returned the hose to its place before throwing them a paper towel and not come inside until they were completely dried. Folding the paper towel, Harry wiped away the water on Rose's face before doing the same and placing the damp paper onto the ground for Rose to sit.

"It's okay, Harry-"

"It's bumpy... it'll hurt more if you sit on it..." Unable to refute, she happily took the thin protection and sat down against the wet fence with Harry. The pain was beginning to throb more as it was getting harder for her to ignore. 

Despite the pain, she was happy to be outside as the day was getting brighter. Harry held onto her hand as they both soaked in the warm sunlight. Not even half an hour passed when Petunia slid the door open with much annoyance plastered on her face. Understanding the cue to come, they walked to the front of the door. 

"Do not move!" Petunia warned as she disappeared to get something. Still dripping wet, the two looked around until Rose saw the very item she and Harry were thinking about that morning. 

_'Harry... look.'_ Looking in the direction she was, his eyes lit up at sight.

_'It's a chocolate cake!'_

_'With lots of strawberries...'_

_'It looks delicious.'_ Loud grumbling erupted from both as they stared at the delicious cake sitting on a crystal cake stand. 

Hearing loud footsteps, they looked away and to the floor as Petunia reappeared with Dudley and Vernon. Dudley smirked as he took a seat in front of them whilst Vernon ignored their presence and read the morning paper. Petunia threw clothes at the twins with a few more sheets of paper towel. 

"Get dressed; we are leaving soon." 

"Y-Yes, Aunt Petunia..."

The two quietly did as instructed, but Rose had shivers go down her spine when she glanced up to see Vernon staring at her. Immediately looking away, she quickly tried to change her clothes, ignoring her pain whilst Harry was oblivious to their Uncle's gaze on Rose. 

~~

~~

Arriving at the zoo, Vernon warned the two in the car to behave and not cause anything. The two nodded as they silently followed the family into the zoo. Despite their rough morning, it was a pleasant day for them. They could go outside, see various animals, and were allowed to share a single ice lolly when the cashier noticed them if they wanted anything. Vernon reluctantly picked the least expensive and shoved it to share, but they were ecstatic for the sweet treat. 

Walking around for a few hours, they finally came to the reptilian sector of the zoo. Seeing the different reptilians, they all came to a stop when Dudley noticed a snake sleeping on a rock. Leaning against the railing, he banged against the glass, demanding the snake to move. Ignored, he asked his father to wake the snake. Knocking on the glass, the snake ignored them again, making Dudley yell at the glass. 

"Move-!!"

"H-He's asleep." Rose quietly said.

"...He's boring." Vernon and Petunia tried to cheer him up as they walked away to see another reptile. 

"We're sorry he was so rude..." Rose apologized to the sleeping snake as Harry read the description to the best of his ability.

"He was bred... cap...capt-tee..."

 **'Captivity, hatchlingsss.'** Startled by the sudden voice in their heads, they turned to see the snake was awake and staring at them.

**'Was it you?'**

**'You can understand me, hatchlingsss?'**

**'We were thinking the same thing...'**

**'It's been quite a long time since I've had anyone to talk to.'**

**'What does it mean to be born in cap...'**

**'I was born here.'**

**'You must be lonely...'**

**'Yesss.'**

**'We're sorry... we know what that's like.'**

**'It's quite alright. In fact, I'm happy to talk to you both.'** They smiled at the thought that someone was willing and happy to talk to them. That is until Dudley came crashing into them, causing them both to fall to the ground. 

"The snake is awake!" Leaning against the glass, the twins glared at their cousin as Rose wished he'd fall into the water whilst Harry wished he'd be in the same area as the snake. As if their wish was granted to them, the glass suddenly disappeared, making Dudley fall straight into the water and freeze at the sight of the snake in front of him. The snake slithered around him before hissing at the boy and slithering onto the ground towards the twins. 

**"Thanksss."**

"N-no problem..." Unsure if they were the one to cause the snake its freedom, the snake slithered around them and nuzzled against their neck in thanks before slithering away, causing people to panic and scream of a free snake.

"D-Did we do that...?" Rose was just unsure as to his brother. The two weren't sure what to make of the situation before quietly giggling amongst themselves until Petunia screamed. They looked up to see Vernon glaring at them as Petunia was banging on the glass for her son as Dudley was doing the same for his mother crying. 

Driven home, Dudley was wrapped in a blanket as he was brought back inside by Petunia. Vernon grabbed the twins by the back of their shirts and demanded to know how they pulled off such a thing. Unsure to say it was them, Vernon was getting more enraged by their muttering and silence. Threatening them with punishment, the two begged for mercy despite knowing it would not affect their Uncle; he demanded an answer. Rose was the first to say the forbidden word, which caused her a slap against the cheek and Harry crying for Rose.

"W-We swear, U-Uncle, w-we don't know what happened. I-it was like _magic_ -"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! I WON'T HAVE YOU SAYING SUCH VULGAR THINGS IN MY HOUSE!"

"R-Rose!" Holding her cheek as the tears were threatening to spill, Vernon huffed as Petunia interrupted her husband. 

"Dear, if you harm her so much... they won't like it."

"... I suppose so." Staring at the twins, he slammed the door shut. "I'll deal with you two later." Locking the door, he stormed off to the kitchen to comfort his wailing son. 

"R-Rose... I-It's bleeding again." Seeing the poorly wrapped wound with paper towels, Rose hid it under her hand with a pained smile. 

"M...M' okay." 

~~

~~

That evening, they were awoken by laughter in the kitchen. Harry was the first to wake up to the noise and peer through the small opening in the door. Listening to the laughter, it sounded like Mr. Dursley had guests over again, his co-workers most likely. As things were rowdy in the kitchen, he noticed Petunia appearing in front of the door. Harry flinched away and scooted back to Rose. 

Petunia opened the door as she gripped Rose's leg to shake her awake. Jolting awake, Rose looked around confused until she saw Petuina's expression. 

"Hurry out, the both of you." Opening the door, Harry and Rose looked at one another, confused as Petunia never shakes them to wake up nor quietly urges them to follow her.

_'Are we in trouble...?'_

_'I don't know, but they have guests in the kitchen...'_

Closing their cupboard door, they followed Petunia into the kitchen to see two men and a woman seated in the dining area with Vernon. Ushering them towards the island, Petunia handed Harry a stack of new plates and whispered not to embarrass them tonight while she handed Rose a closed serving dish. 

"Give it to your Uncle and stay behind him."

"Y-yes, Aunt Petunia..." Doing as instructed, she saw Harry was waiting for her behind Vernon. Scurrying to her spot, Petunia served the last of the dish before telling everyone to dig in. 

"My goodness, Petunia, you've outdone yourself."

"Oh, it's nothing but a humble dinner, I must say." Petunia shyly answered back as the men chuckled. 

"Not at all, if only my wife as good as a cook as you."

"You flatter me, sir."

"You got a good one, Vernon."

"Yes, sir, I do." Vernon replied, smiling.

"What of the little ones?"

"Oh, they've already had their fill. They're here to help serve, they insisted." Petunia quickly said.

"My, I wish my children were as considerate as yours."

"Niece and nephew, actually... my wife's sisters."

"Goodness."

"I'm afraid they have their father's looks." 

"Well, now that you mention it, they look quite similar in a way..."

"Fraternal twins."

"I'm not sure about the boy, but the girl..." The man closest to Rose raised his hand, startling the girl; she flinched. The man hooked his hand under her chin and smiled as he inspected her. "She may be young, but I must say, she is quite a fine specimen as you promised..."

Vernon smiled as Petunia sighed in relief as the other two adults laughed at the man's comment. The woman raised her fork as she teased the man beside her staring at Rose.

"Now, John. Don't frighten the poor thing before you had your way; you wouldn't want her to be so nervous."

"I was merely seeing what I was paying for."

"Goodness, here I thought you'd take them both. They're much too young for my taste."

"You aren't the only one with standards, Stephen." The table erupted with laughter as they continued with their meal and ignored the twins behind Vernon.

 _'Rose... are you alright?'_ Harry glanced to Rose to she was shaking with tears threatening to spill. 

_'W-What does he m-mean...? Have his way w-with me?'_

_'I-I... I don't know...'_ As clueless as they were, they had a horrible feeling about it. 

After dinner, Harry and Rose helped clear the table as Petunia brought out tea and a new set of plates and forks. Rose couldn't stop shaking as she felt the stares of the two men and Vernon on her. Ignoring them to the best of her ability, she walked to the sink and helped Harry clean the dishes. 

"Now, then, John. I do believe you owe what is due. I have held my end of the promise."

"I do believe you did. The amount we discussed?" The man took out his wallet and began taking out money onto the table. 

"It was a lovely dinner, Petunia, but I'm afraid Stephen and I are needed back home."

"Oh, already? I had made a chocolate cake for you."

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I must pass."

"Oh very well, perhaps next time."

"Very well." Seeing them out, the two bid farewell to Vernon and John. Rose looked up to see Vernon showing John into the seating area to get more comfortable. 

"ROSE." Startled to have her name yelled out, she quickly dried her hands and scurried to her Uncle.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Atkinson."

"H-Hello, sir." Smiling, he held out his hand to Rose. Reluctantly taking it, she held back her fear as he smiled a little wider. 

"You are quite adorable, Rose."

"...T-Thank you, sir."

"I'm sure you'll grow to be quite the beauty when you grow up." Unsure where this was going, Vernon spoke. 

"You will be going with Mr. Atkinson for a few nights."

"F-Few nights?" 

"Yes, my dear." Not liking what was happening, she stared at the man with wide-eyes. Chuckling, he smiled, "It'll only be a few nights, and I promise it'll be quite wonderful for us both." Slightly gripping onto her hand, she flinched and felt sick to the stomach.

"U-Uncle V-Vernon, p-please-"

"Don't be so rude!" 

"Now, Vernon. There is no need to be so serious. She is bound to be nervous. I am her new owner for the next few days." The two began talking as Rose wanted to get away from the man. Wishing nothing but for the man to let her go and disappear, she didn't realize she was causing the lights to flicker around the house. 

"Seems like you need to fix your lights."

"Yes, i-!" Vernon froze as he saw what was behind John. It was the chocolate cake on the crystal cake stand. 

"Are you alright, Vernon?"

"Y-yes, I am just alright..." Worriedly starring at the cake, John raised a brow, confused until he felt a harsh thud on the back of his head. Letting go of Rose, he groaned in pain. Rose ran to the corner of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Standing to his feet, he yelled at Vernon, outraged.

"I assure you, this is just a misunderstanding-"

"TO TRY AND ROB ME BLIND!? WAS THAT YOUR PLAN?!"

"Absolutely not-!" 

"Dear, I heard, oh goodness-!! Are you alright, Mr. Atkinson?!"

"Enough of this-! I'll take my business elsewhere-! Somewhere I won't try and be killed!" Storming off with a cake-stained suit and a throbbing head, he slammed the door open and close.

Left alone, Vernon glared at Rose before grasping onto her hair and dragging her to the kitchen. Begging for mercy as she tried prying his meaty fingers out of her hair, Vernon threw her against the chairs and grabbed the nearest item, fire poker, and began beating her. Crying in pain as he hit her, he yelled about how she ruined his chance of making a lot of money and having to be such a freak causing such problems. Petunia sighed and rubbed her temples before stopping Harry from running to Rose. 

Pulling the crying boy to the cupboard, she locked him inside without a word and continued to wash the remaining dishes whilst listening to the cries and yelling of her husband.

"Dearie, do try and keep your voice down; you will wake up Dudley." 

"THIS WRETCHED, SELFISH PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Throwing the fire-poker to the side, he huffed, trying to catch his breath. Rose laid limp on the ground as she could barely move her fingers. Whispering apologies, she squeaked when Vernon dragged the girl to the cupboard. 

"YOU BEST KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN OR I'LL BE DOING THE SAME TO YOU AS WELL." Vernon warned Harry. 

Throwing her into the cupboard, he went off into the living room as Petunia tried calming down her enraged husband. 

"We can always find other people, dearie."

Calming her husband, he sighed as he thanked Petunia for being such a caring wife; she smiled. Apologizing about the mess, Petunia shakes her head and gets to cleaning up the mess whilst Vernon goes upstairs to get ready for bed. After an hour of cleaning, Petunia rolled up the blood-stained rug and the cushion cases into the hamper, leaving it for another day. Turning off the lights, she went upstairs to join Vernon for bed. 

Harry was in tears as he tried to wake his sister. The blood was everywhere and didn't seem to disappear no matter how much he tried to wipe it away. Gently shaking Rose, he continued to call her name until she let out a pained whimper. 

_'R-Rose! C-Can you stand?'_

_'I-It hurts... i-it hurts...'_

Unsure what to do, Harry tried to wipe away the blood as he took out the few pieces of bandages he was able to sneak earlier when Petunia and Vernon weren't looking. Covering up the biggest of the wounds with the flimsy bandage, his tears wouldn't stop as he could hear his sister's pained cries in his mind. 

_'S-Someone... please...'_

~~

~~

"Why must I be the one to do such a meaningless task?"

"Because I can trust you with such task, my boy."

"Could you not ask Hagrid?"

"I'm afraid Hagrid is occupied with a favor I had asked."

"I have lesson plans to make and papers to grade, Headmaster... I am not a house-elf."

"Please do me this favor, my boy. I'm sure you would like to get a bit of fresh air while you are out. Oh, I do remember you saying you required a few ingredients for your potions. Aren't they sold in the muggle world?"

"... I shall do this once. I am far too busy to be told such meaningless tasks."

"Thank you, my boy, Severus."

"Hmpf." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall dig my grave now... ;;w;;
> 
> meanwhile, Vernon can go to hell


	3. (III). Thrown Away & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Harry's cries for Rose has been irritating Vernon and Petunia.  
> Rose is injured and growing with a fever much to The Dursley's pleasure, they decide to get rid of Rose- One mouth less to feed and care for.

Harry was locked in the cupboard with his sister. It was nothing new, but Rose was in no condition sleeping in a cupboard, not with her injuries and now growing fever. Harry begged for Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, but like always, they ignored the boy's pleas as if he had not existed. Days have passed; every day, Harry begged for his Uncle or Aunt to help Rose. Medicine, water, or a simple cold-soaked towel, he asked for just one thing every day but was met with silence. 

Every day, Rose was growing warmer to the touch and breathing a little heavier than the next. Coming in and out of consciousness, Rose would see a blurry image of Harry worrying over her. And every time, she only gave him a pained smile, ensuring she'll be fine. They both knew she wouldn't be. 

"Vernon... Shouldn't we give her something at the very least?"

"Don't tell me you are caring for that brat?"

"Of course not-! I do not want a dead child in my house!" 

"He has been getting irritating the past few days." Grumbling as he folded his paper, Petunia muttered under her breath, worrying about Dudley getting sick because of the freak's dirtiness. Hearing Petunia mumbling about Dudley gave Vernon an idea.

"Petunia, dear."

"Yes??"

"It would be easier for us to have one mouth less to feed, would it not?"

"Of course! They just barged into our lives with no regard! We've done more than enough for them!" Grinning, he took a sip from his teacup. 

"It's settled then."

"But dear, where will we take her??"

"Anywhere near-by will be fine; nobody knows about there being two of them."

Thinking nothing of it, the two went on with the day without an ounce of remorse for what they were about to do, nor were the twins aware. 

~~

~~

That evening, Petunia was in quite a good mood as she hummed a tune whilst fixing supper for her husband and son. Vernon and Dudley were occupied with the telly, laughing to their heart's content until Harry yelled out once more, begging. 

Dudley, growing irritated with Harry's voice, threw his pillow at the door startling Harry. Having listened to Harry's cries the past few days, Dudley begged his father to shut him up, to which Vernon smiled, promising he'll resolve the issue by morning. Only having to endure it tonight, he promised Dudley a trip to the mall for a brand new toy. 

Called by Petunia about supper being ready, the two joined her at the dining table and gorged themselves without a care in the world. 

Harry didn't know what else to do. He wasn't a medic, nor did he have anything else to use to help Rose. This morning, her body had grown warmer, and she was now sweating profusely. She hasn't woken up once since last night. 

_'Rose... please wake up... please-!_

_Don't leave me alone...'_

Holding her hand, he laid beside her and began praying to whoever was out there to please help his sister. 

"I am growing tired with his persistent wailing-!" Petunia shrieked as she put away the dishes. 

"There will be too many eyes outside, dear. Wait a few hours more, and we will have one less issue to deal with."

"Why did it have to be us to be given those freaks?!"

"They think we are running an orphanage here!" Vernon agreed. 

"We should've taken them to an orphanage the moment we saw them on our doorstep that night."

"What were we thinking..." 

Waiting for the hour to grow later in the night, the neighborhood houses grew dark with only the lamp posts' exception. Checking outside once more, Vernon nodded his head; it was safe to leave the house. Opening the cupboard door slowly, she pulled the feverish girl out of Harry's grasp and wrapped her in a ragged old blanket before handing her to Vernon. They left the house as quietly as possible and began to walk. 

They saw a dense little forest at the end of the street with quite a fair distance from their house. Despite the late hour, the two looked around for anyone before placing the girl down between the bushes. Dusting off the dirt on their hands, they hurried back home until they ran into their neighbor Mrs. Figgs. 

"Is that you, Vernon? Petunia?" 

"M-Mrs.Figgs, it's quite late in the hour. What are you doing out?"

"I should be asking you both the same."

"W-Well... Vernon and I... we thought it'd be a good idea to take a walk in the neighborhood-! Yes-! I'm trying to get Vernon to get a little exercise." Forcing out a small laugh, Vernon stiffly smiled whilst nodding. 

"Quite late for a walk..."

"W-Well... what are you doing out, Mrs. Figgs?" Quickly trying to change the subject, they're glad when Mrs. Figgs responds. 

"Looking for my cat, Mr.Whiskers. You haven't seen him around, have you?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs.Figgs." 

"Oh goodness... I do hope he hasn't gone far..."

"I-it's getting quite late; I do apologize, Mrs. Figgs, b-but we'll be heading inside now."

"Oh... yes, you do that. Have a good night."

"Evening, Mrs. Figgs." Nervously laughing, they quickly walked back to their house as Mrs. Figgs waved, smiling until they were out of her sight. 

Watching them head inside, she continued her walk with her stroller squeaking behind her. Looking around the small bushes to underneath benches, she continued to look until she came to the end of the neighborhood street. Nothing but a small forest and gates leading to the streets, she looked around until she heard a small pained whimper. Walking further into the forest, she saw the ragged cloth and let out a sigh of relief but regretted it when she saw what was underneath it.

"By Merlin's beard...oh dearie..." Gently pulling the girl into her arms, she looked around before whistling a small tune. 

Walking to the curb, she sat on the bench, waiting until a sudden gust of wind appeared with a purple triple-decker. Coming to a halt in front of Mrs.Figgs, a man stepped out of the entryway with a card in hand and began reading-

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"Stan."

"If it isn't my favorite squib, Mrs. Figgs. How can I be of service?" 

"I cannot leave my post until I know that Harry Potter is safe. I need you to take Rose Potter to the Leaky Cauldron and-"

"Oh... Mrs. Squibbs, I may like you but to ask me to deliver is..."

"I promise to pay, of course."

"... You know I do not like getting into other's business."

"I do; I only ask you to take the girl to the Leaky Cauldron and ask the owner to send word to Dumbledore."

"I don't know..."

"How does one Galleon sound?"

"Very well!" 

"Please do be careful with her, dear."

"We're always careful here." The conductor smiled as he walked into the bus, stating their location, and the Knight Bus was gone. 

Looking around once more, Mrs. Figgs quietly returned home. 

~~

~~

Arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Stan walked inside, trying his best not to jostle the girl awake despite not realizing how ill she was. Many were surprised to see the well-known conductor step foot outside the bus as he walked over to the bar to talk to the owner. Seeing the small body in his arms, they thought nothing of it until one of the patrons beside him saw the child's face and a scar under the mess of hair. 

"Bless my soul; it's one of the Potter twins!" 

The dining room went silent as patrons all hovered around the bar to look at the famous Potter. Seeing the child in front of them, they all began to whisper, wondering why one of the famous Potters was looking the way she was. 

Unknowingly, one of the patrons residing in the Leaky Cauldron was non-other than Hogwarts Potions Professor. Earlier that, Severus had done the meaningless task he was given by Dumbledore and bought the necessary ingredients he needed. Having the rest of the day to himself, he thought it best to take a rest at The Leaky Cauldron, seeing as it was the easiest way to go into Diagon Alley. 

Checking his ingredients once more and satisfied he had everything, he went down to the dining area to have a cup and read the Daily Prophet. It was peaceful for a few minutes until it started to get rowdy, much to his pleasure. 

Deciding he had stayed long enough, he paid for his tea and was ready to head through Diagon Alley but heard the one name he hadn't thought he despised. 

"-it's one of the Potter twins!"

_'Potter?'_

Glancing over, he saw the small crowd around the bar and scoffed. _'Ever the attention- seeker. Just like his father.'_

Having nothing to do with Potter, he turned away but heard the whispers and murmurs, grabbing his attention and remembering that Lily and James had twins. 

"Wasn't she be being raised by her relatives?"

"She is littered with cuts and bruises-!"

"Do you think..."

"Of course not, Dumbledore, himself assured they were doing quite well with their relatives-"

_'Relatives? Potter was an only child, and Lily had... oh no. Oh, don't tell me that...'_

Pushing through the crowd, Severus' eyes widened at the sight of the child. 

"Rose..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the proper way for squibs to be able to call for the Knight Bus, so forgive me for making it up you hardcore fans ;;w;;
> 
> Thank you for the kudos so far! I'm actually really surprised I got any XD


	4. (IV). Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the severity of Rose's injuries, Severus takes her home with him and calls for Poppy. 
> 
> Harry wakes up in shock that his twin sister has disappeared. 
> 
> Sirius wants his godson and goddaughter back.

The night James and Lily Potter were killed, Severus Snape had gone to see the crime scene and was heartbroken to see the love of his life lifeless on the ground. With two tots crying for their deceased mother, Snape cradled Lily's body as he cried his heart out.

Watching Lily's body be taken away from his arms and onto a gurney, he felt as if a piece of him has died alongside her. Standing up to follow the body, the small cries made him glance behind to remember who Lily died trying to save. Staring at the two toddlers, he could immediately see James in the both of them. Merely, thinking about James made his gut wretch as he had taken the one thing he dearly loved both in life and death. But seeing their eyes, he clearly saw they were Lily's eyes. 

The bright green eyes that he so loved. 

_'Lily... I'm sorry I couldn't apologize to you before...'_

Thinking about how their friendship fell apart, Severus couldn't help but feel the wave of emotions hit him again. Silently tearing up and clutching onto the side of the crib, he wondered how he let it get worse as the years went on. 

_'Lily...'_

Unsure of what to do now that she was gone, he contemplated if it was worth living until he felt a small tug on his finger. 

"Ma... Ma. Dada-! Pafoo...!!"

"Moo-ey... Ma-!" Raising their hands to Severus, he pulled them into his arms. It was that moment he remembered Lily begging him to protect her children if anything happened to her or James. At first, he refused, not wanting to do anything with Potter, but seeing the desperation and the guilt he had towards Lily- he agreed. He didn't think it'd be so soon. 

_'I promise Lily..._

**_I promise.'_ **

Even if he was a little late on his promise, he wasn't one to go back on his word. 

~~

~~

Bringing Rose home with him, he quickly went to work to clean the major wounds. Seeing her body littered with them under older scars put a bad taste in Severus' mouth. Flicking out his wand, he had multiple spells working her whilst quickly looking through his potions. A green fire roared from the cold hearth as a familiar woman came rushing out of it.

"Where is she!?"

"Wonderful timing as always, Madame Pomfrey. I apologize for calling you so late in the evening."

"Nonsense! I'm quite glad you called- oh my heavens!!" Seeing the girl, Pomfrey felt her heart crumble. "Where did you find her?"

"She was brought into The Leaky Cauldron."

"By stars, it is a good thing you were there."

"Likewise."

"I'll change her into something cleaner." With a flick with her wand, the rags Rose was wearing had changed into a clean shirt dress. 

It wasn't Pomfrey's first case in a situation like this, but no matter how many times she had seen it, she will never understand how anyone would willingly bring harm to a child. 

With Pomfrey's expertise and Snape's quick work, they were able to bring Rose's temperature down a bit and breathe a little easier.

"She'll need plenty of uninterrupted rest, and she'll need to drink these when she wakes up."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Who would cause such harm to this poor child...?"

"...I may have an idea of who."

"I do hope you give them what they deserve." 

"I may disappoint you." 

~~

~~

It was cold. Harry woke up alone and cold in the cupboard. 

Looking around, thinking it was a dream whispered out for his sister but to be met with silence. Reaching for the cupboard door, he peeked through to see if she was doing any chores but saw nobody around. 

_'W-Where is Rose...?'_

Wondering where she disappeared to, he heard the front door open. Vernon and Petunia rushed inside, closed the door as quietly as possible before letting out a sigh of relief. 

"It's a relief we only came across Mrs. Figgs and not any other neighbor."

"I'd say it was a great luck for us; that old woman can't tell the difference between her cat and a child." 

"Well, what's done is done."

"Good riddance, we have one mouth less to feed."

"U-Uncle V-Vernon...? A-Aunt Petunia? W-Where is Rose?"

"You won't be seeing that freak of a sister anymore. Best you forget about her from now on."

"W-What?"

"It's bad enough we had two freaks in this house; consider yourself lucky to have more space to yourself now." 

_'N-No-! R-Rose, please don't take her away from me-!'_

"A-Aunt Petunia, no, please-! W-We'll be good, I-I promise I won't cause you any trouble s-so please-! Please give back, Rose!"

"Enough with your whining! Dudley will wake up!" Petunia sternly spoke as she slammed her hand against the cupboard door.

"U-uncle Vernon-!"

"You best shut your trap, boy, or you'll end up just like that freak of a sister of yours." Pulling away from the door, Vernon happily walked away as Harry wept for his sister.

_'N-No... I don't want to be alone. R-Rose... we promised-! N-No...'_

~~

~~

Much to Pomfrey's reassurance that Rose was getting better as days passed, Severus wasn't all that convinced despite knowing Pomfrey to be one of the best healers around. She wasn't one to sugarcoat when it came to her patients. 

Despite haven taken the Pepperup Potion for her fever, it wasn't showing immediate results as it would. In fact, Rose's complexion has grown paler and breathing heavier, making Severus anxious about the Potion's capability. But his worries were laid to rest after the very next day when he checked up on the young Potter to see her breathing at a more steady pace, and her fever had gone down. 

Haven gave her a check-up, Pomfrey face grew more and more infuriated as the list for the child's injuries, and medical history seemed never to end. It was much too long for someone for her age. Severus' doubts were true as the evidence was clear on the child's body. 

"-I ought to pull his beard clean off as I give a piece of my mind-!!" 

Severus was furious, yes. But beyond anything, he felt guilty. 

If it was this terrible for this child to think how horrible the other... it was difficult even to imagine. 

"Poppy? Are you here? I've got your message-" Another guest had stepped through Severus' hearth. 

"Headmistress McGonagall." With a curd greeting, she stared at Severus in shock and at Pomfrey as if she was dreaming. 

"I-Is that...?"

"Rose Potter."

"Oh... oh my word. The poor thing... oh what would Lily say...?" The headmistress let out a shaky breath as she stared at the sleeping child with much sadness. 

Telling McGonagall of what they knew, she was next to direct her duty to the Headmaster. 

"I told him that those muggles were terrible-! I have insisted many times we take them in at the very least, but he-!" 

"So you were aware of them being in the Dursley's care?"

"Dumbledore assured me that they were being loved and cared for. He had even told me that he asked a friend to keep an eye on them. I-I shouldn't have believed him so easily..." 

"We are guilty of not noticing it sooner." 

"I do believe it's time I had a word with the _headmaster_." 

"I have a few words of my own." 

"Madame Pomfrey, would you please-"

"I'll be watching over her, don't you worry. You both do what you must." 

Stepping into the hearth, they were engulfed in green flames and appeared in front of a familiar face. 

"Minerva, I was wondering where you had disappeared to- Oh Severus, my boy. Do come in, care for a lemon drop?" 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you best explain why you have been lying to Severus and me!" 

"I do beg your pardon?"

"Don't you get all innocent with me!" 

"Minerva, do try and explain without yelling-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE YELLING AT YOU!!"

"Severus, my boy-"

"Why did you place Harry and Rose Potter under the care of the Dursleys, of all muggles?!" Severus was in no mood to be polite. 

"They are their only blood-relatives-"

"UTTER POPPYCOCK!"

"You, of all people, should know what Lily's sister was like. She's even explicitly stated numerous times how she would not like her children to go anywhere near her should anything happen to her!!"

"Yes, I remember, but I do believe people can change under the right circumstances. In which, the circumstances were relevant."

"Circumstances?! Petunia hated anything and everything about magic; she made Lily's life utterly miserable every chance she had!"

"It was necessary for the blood wards-"

"No. No, those blood wards would have been utterly useless for those two. Not in the environment they were forced to grow up in." 

As Dumbledore continued to try and explain himself, McGonagall and Snape weren't having it. Nor was the two people who barged into the office.

"DUMBLEDORE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GODSON AND GODDAUGHTER?!!"

"Sirius, my boy-!" Surprised to see him, Sirius stormed towards the headmaster snarling. 

"Of all people-! You-! How could you?!" 

Sirius wanted nothing more than to knock- the so-called warm smile- off the headmaster's face, but Remus was quick to pull him away before he did anything. Smiling at McGonagall and Severus, the two were still shocked to see Sirius in front of them. 

"He was released a few weeks ago and recovering at St Mungo's." Remus was quick to explain as McGonagall sighed in relief. 

"There was mention about your release and innocence; I hadn't realized it'd be so soon."

"Why? Miss me Sinvellus?" Sirius sneered. 

"Not the slightest, you fleabag."

"Ahem." McGonagall was quick to stop them. 

"So where are Harry and Rose?" Sirius asked. 

"At the moment, I only have Rose in my care, as for Harry... I believe he is still the Dursleys."

"If you were able to save one of them, why didn't you save both?!"

"Sirius." McGonagall was quick to defend Severus. "Severus found Rose. She was brought into the Leaky Cauldron; he just happened to be there."

"It'll do you some good if you listened before you were quick to judge, Black. But that was never your strong point, was it?" 

"Enough, the both of you. Severus, please. Let us see Rose."

"...Very well. I take it; you will be fine, Headmistress?" 

"Very." Glaring at the Headmaster, Snape flooded back home as Sirius and Remus followed suit. 

~~

~~

"Hurry with our breakfast, boy-!"

"Y-Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"He's so slow-!! Mummy!! Make him go faster!!"

It's only been a few days since Rose was thrown away, but it felt like an eternity for Harry. Ever since he can remember, they were together- they only had each other. Nobody else wanted them; that's why they were alone. Rose was always able to make Harry smile despite their situation- she was always so optimistic, Harry didn't know how, but he was grateful for it. 

Harry had cried the first night she was gone, and Vernon had heard him. He forced himself to keep quiet after a few lashes to the back with the belt. 

That following morning, Petunia had caught him dazed whilst staring at the roses in the Garden; Petunia smacked him across the face for being a sloth and threw him into his cupboard to starve for the next few days. 

"You lazy mongrel! You've burned Duddikins breakfast!!" 

"I-I'm sorry, A-Aunt Petunia. I-I'll re-" Grabbing Harry's hand, she placed it onto the searing hot pan. Screaming in pain, she let his hand go, and he fell onto the floor. 

"Mummy-!! I'm starving!!"

"I'm sorry, my Duddikins. I'll remake your breakfast now, be patient?"

"That freak is making me starve!!!" 

"And that freak should learn his lesson." 

"I-I'm s-sorry- AH!" Vernon wasted no time beating Harry. Petunia, as always, ignored it as she smiled at her son, promising to make his favorite whilst he wailed for food. 

Harry doesn't know when he was thrown back into his cupboard, but he felt numb despite the pain earlier. It was funny how the cupboard he and Rose despised- their cage- was also their haven. So many years, they've spent here crying and wishing for someone to save them. But all he wanted at this moment was nothing more than his sister to be with him. 

Everything was becoming blurry. He knew he shouldn't, but he was just too tired...

_'It'll be okay if I sleep for a little bit... maybe I can see Rose..._

_Maybe... this is all just a bad dream..._

_I'll see Rose next to me when I wake up..._

_She'll be next to me..._

_She will..._

_She promised._

_We promised we'd be together... always...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna just cry myself a river for making Harry so lonely... I'm sorry, sweetie-!!


End file.
